Uma vez num sonho
by Mirian Lee
Summary: Um baile de máscaras foi organizado por Misaki depois de muita insistência por parte das garotas da escola. Para não decepcioná-las, a presidente aceitou a proposta e resolveu fazer com que todos se empenhassem para que o evento fosse divertido. One-shot


**Dia anterior ao baile - Preparativos**

Havia um movimento diferente no ginásio da Escola Seika, todos trabalhavam arduamente e executavam com rapidez cada uma das tarefas que a presidente do Conselho Estudantil lhes confiava. Em sua maioria, não ajudavam naquele trabalho especial por boa vontade, mas sim por temê-la. Ayuzawa Misaki estava mais mal humorada do que de costume e naquele momento, quem sofria com suas duras ordens era Yukimura Shouichirou. Ele precisava ajudá-la na missão de pendurar uma faixa cor-de-rosa que ficaria presa em duas paredes. A intenção da faixa era que ficasse exposta de um lado ao outro do ginásio, dando as boas vindas a quem fosse ao evento. Misaki estava no último degrau de uma escada encostada à parede, a altura amedrontava qualquer um que a visse, entretanto, a garota não demonstrava medo algum.

_- Yukimura! Segure firme esta escada, só mais um pouco e eu já desço._

O vice-presidente assentiu, estava trêmulo. Quando Misaki foi descer, ele se assustou e por um momento, não colocou força suficiente para segurar a escada e a garota se desequilibrou. Vários estudantes ficaram apavorados, ninguém teve coragem de abrir os olhos após a queda da presidente.

_- Usui..._

O coração de Misaki disparava, ela estava a salvo, nos braços daquele que por algum motivo havia se tornado o seu salvador em situações constantes. Usui Takumi a fitava com um brilho estranho no lago verde de seus olhos, não queria que ela percebesse, tremia por dentro. Se tivesse chegado alguns segundos depois, provavelmente a teria visto muito machucada ou em uma condição pior. Não podia acreditar que ela se arriscou tanto por causa de uma simples faixa e para dar-lhe uma lição, a largou no chão e pegou a outra ponta da faixa que ainda estava por ser pendurada.

_- Eu cuido disto, kaichou. Acho que é só o que falta para amanhã, então, por que não vai para a sua casa descansar?_

Ela não poderia discutir, não quando aquilo que ele aconselhou soou como uma ameaça. Misaki deu de ombros e passou por todos os colegas que a encaravam, não estava com vontade de mandá-los procurar outra coisa para fazer.

**"Primeiro Baile de Máscaras da Escola Seika – Sejam todos bem vindos!"**

Na noite seguinte, a grande faixa cor-de-rosa anunciava qual era a proposta daquele evento. O ginásio já estava lotado, uma música dançante tocava e poucos alunos arriscavam alguns passos na pista construída especialmente para aquela noite. A decoração era de muito bom gosto, no lado direito e esquerdo ficavam algumas mesas cobertas por toalhas brancas e ornamentadas com arranjos florais – um belo trabalho de Kaga Shizuko, amiga de Misaki. Ao fundo, a parede foi coberta por uma grande cortina branca condecorada a detalhes prateados e nela, foram expostas pinturas do clube de arte e fotografias dos alunos. Quem estava no controle da mesa de som era Yukimura, já que Misaki não confiaria em ninguém mais para aquela missão. No alto, vários lustres em forma de estrelas pendiam, cada um iluminando com uma cor diferente, dando ao ambiente um aspecto descontraído. Havia também uma mesa em que fora disposta uma variedade de guloseimas e bebidas, tudo preparado com muito cuidado pelas garotas durante a manhã inteira.  
Misaki, Sakura e Shizuko chegaram juntas, as três não cansavam de falar uma da roupa da outra. Misaki estava deslumbrante em um vestido de cetim de seda rosa, tomara que caia, dando ares de uma princesa. Uma tiara de prata com pedras rosadas lhe cingia a cabeça e fazendo parte do conjunto, ela usava brincos de gotas e um colar do mesmo material da tiara. Nos pés, calçava um sapato prateado, com o detalhe de uma pedrinha brilhante rosa em cada um. Não sabia ainda como a mãe havia conseguido aqueles trajes, porém, agradeceu infinitamente, já que as garotas da escola estavam vestidas tão elegantemente quanto ela. Só precisou se preocupar com a máscara, que era de borboleta, em cores que harmonizavam com o vestido.

_- Nós vamos dançar, Misaki-Chan!_ – Anunciou Sakura com empolgação. –_ Venha conosco..._

_- Eu vou em breve, divirtam-se_! – Respondeu Misaki, estava desanimada, apesar do esforço para que aquele evento fosse perfeito. –_ Se algum garoto ultrapassar os limites, me chamem._

Já havia se passado uma hora, Misaki olhava para todos os cantos, não queria admitir para si mesma que seus olhos buscavam por ele. Há alguns minutos estava tocando belas valsas, mesmo que a quantidade de garotas fosse pequena em comparação aos garotos, todos os que não arrumaram um par se divertiam de alguma forma. A próxima música que tocou lhe chamou a atenção, era a valsa de A Bela Adormecida. Quando resolveu ir até Yukimura para ajudá-lo, sentiu uma mão tocando o seu ombro... Aquele toque suave e quente era inconfundível. Ela não teve tempo de afastar-se, Usui Takumi se colocou em sua frente e a puxou pelo braço, oprimindo o seu corpo contra o dela. Ele estava vestido com muita elegância em um smoking, portando uma rosa vermelha na lapela. A máscara que usava era diferente da dos demais, muito parecida com a do Fantasma da Ópera, no ato de Don Juan Triunfante. Misaki sentiu suas bochechas arderem no mesmo instante, só não o chutou por ele a ter surpreendido. Usui entrelaçou a sua mão esquerda na direita dela e a enlaçou pela cintura, formando uma elegante posição de valsa, assim que ela colocou a mão esquerda por sobre o seu ombro. Não custaria conceder uma dança para alguém que no dia anterior salvou a sua vida, foi assim que Misaki pensou. Os alunos de Seika abriam espaço para que os dois dançassem, as garotas se derretiam com o porte e a beleza de Usui, enquanto os garotos ficavam encantados com a graciosidade da presidente, algo que ela nunca deixava em evidência.  
Uma valsa... Duas... Misaki havia afundado o rosto no peito dele, sentia-se tão confortável, tanto que não havia reparado aonde que os passos e rodopios guiados por ele a levaram. Estavam no lado de fora do ginásio, a lua cheia despontava em meio ao manto negro do céu multi-estrelado e a brisa noturna acariciava suavemente os seus rostos. Misaki tentou desviar o olhar quando Usui a fitou profundamente, continuaram em posição de dança até o momento em que ele a encostou contra a parede, e com as duas mãos retirou a máscara dela.

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Usui?_ – Questionou furiosa. – _Por que você sempre ultrapassa os limites!_

Usui a ignorou, sorriu de uma forma encantadora e tocou o rosto dela com uma ternura infinita. Misaki o encarou com os olhos arregalados e interrogantes, pela primeira vez não quis livrar-se dele e nem mesmo a sua relutância habitual surgiu naquele momento. Tinha uma grande necessidade de proteger-se daquela investida e, no entanto, desejava que ele continuasse tocando em seu rosto.

_- Minha bela borboleta..._ – Usui a chamou num murmúrio doce assim que retirou a própria máscara e a lançou para o chão, junto à de Misaki. – _Faça com que entre um vôo e uma dança, esta noite seja uma doce lembrança._

Misaki achou que seu coração saltaria pela boca em respostas àquelas palavras que soaram em seus ouvidos como se fossem um veludo, como também por uma atitude que fez com que ela não se lembrasse que respirar se fazia necessário. Usui comprimiu os lábios contra os dela, arrebatando as suas defesas. A garota sentiu uma onda de novas sensações invadindo o seu ser, não sabia o que fazer. Já que não houve resistência, ele fez com que a sua língua tocasse a de Misaki e a acariciou como se estivesse em uma cálida dança. Ela não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser entregar-se àquele ato, desta vez, sendo envolvida pelos braços dele. Ao abraçá-lo, teve a sensação de estar em uma fortaleza, acalentada num lugar onde nada pudesse lhe atingir. O beijo dele era febril e fazia com que ela se esquecesse de tudo ao seu redor, levando-a a sentir que todos os sentimentos ruins e as suas más lembranças sobre homens haviam sido subjugadas por ele momentaneamente.

_"Por que eu não consigo parar de beijá-lo? O que é esta sensação? Sinto como se o chão tivesse desaparecido... Como se o meu mundo fosse apenas ele."_

**Duas horas depois...**

Sakura e Shizuko estavam em pé, diante de Misaki que se encontrava deitada de bruços sobre uma mesa. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, ela mal conseguia abrir os olhos. Quando tentou falar, suas palavras saíam desconexas:

_- Eu... Eu vou matar..._ – Após uma longa pausa, continuou. – _Ah, sim...Matar quem fez isto._

Misaki não era a única vítima do suposto refresco que foi servido durante o baile, outros alunos também se encontravam na mesma situação que ela. Alguém havia misturado bebida alcoólica no refresco, algo que passou por despercebido, até o primeiro aluno cair em meio à pista de dança. Yukimura livrou-se do que restou da potente mistura, queria tentar descobrir o autor daquela sabotagem. As amigas da presidente não sabiam o que fazer, entretanto, Usui a pegou em seu colo e assentiu para elas:

_- Eu vou levar a Ayuzawa-San até em casa, podem ficar tranqüilas._

_- Usui-San_ – suspirou Sakura, no fundo, invejava Misaki por estar nos braços dele. – _Por favor, cuide dela._

Ele a olhou uma última vez antes de deitá-la em sua cama. Tudo conspirou a seu favor, Ayuzawa Minako estava fazendo um plantão naquela noite e Suzuna havia ido dormir na casa de uma amiga, já que ambas estudariam para uma prova até tarde. Não quis aproveitar-se da situação, então, apenas cobriu o corpo de Misaki com um cobertor leve, acomodou a cabeça dela no travesseiro fofo e retirou as jóias que ela usava, colocando-as sobre a escrivaninha. Ele já sabia quem havia misturado as bebidas e no fundo, agradecia por aquilo ter acontecido, provavelmente Misaki não conseguiria terminar a noite encarando-o. Ao sentar-se na beira da cama dela, lembrou-se do momento em que ela saiu correndo após o beijo e a acompanhou de longe atacando as bebidas na mesa, parecia ter ficado com uma sede sem fim. Abusando da sorte, Usui encostou os lábios nos dela e a beijou delicadamente:

_- É uma pena que a noite tenha sido tão efêmera quanto a vida de uma borboleta. Espero ao menos povoar os seus sonhos..._

**Manhã seguinte – Escola Seika**

Ninguém ousava comentar a respeito do ocorrido no baile, apesar de se ouvir burburinhos por todos os corredores. Misaki encontrava-se na sala do conselho, estava com os cotovelos sobre a mesa, as mãos espalmadas amparando o rosto. Sentia a cabeça pesar, quase não conseguia assimilar o que estava escrito nas centenas de papéis que tinha para assinar e carimbar. Infelizmente, não havia descoberto quem foi o causador do desastre que encerrou o baile, mas um dia teria que descobrir. Desde que acordou, queria saber como havia sido levada para casa, já que tudo o que lembrava era de ter dançado com Usui Takumi e a partir dali, sua mente ficara em branco. Parecia mágica, bastava que ela pensasse em Usui para que ele se fizesse presente.

_- Como está, kaichou?_ – Perguntou preocupado.

_- Com muita dor de cabeça... Nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer comigo_ – respondeu ela com a voz rouca. – _Você se lembra de algo após a nossa dança?_

_- Lembro..._ – Ele hesitou e sentou-se sobre a mesa dela. Em um dia comum, ela teria o empurrado para longe dali. –_ Você não quis dançar uma balada comigo, então, foi beber um suco ou algo parecido._

_- Ah... Eu encontrei uma rosa ao meu lado na cama_ – comentou Misaki sem jeito, poderia jurar que ele usava uma rosa na lapela. – _Foi você quem me levou para a casa, Usui?_

_- Culpado_ – ele sorriu e olhou para ela. – _Aliás, a calcinha cor-de-rosa que você usava na noite anterior me excitou demais! É uma pena que eu não pude tirá-la..._

_- Usui!_ – Misaki gritou, reunindo forças, ela o empurrou. Ele caiu no chão e ficou observando-a com a expressão marota. – _Seu idiota... Minha calcinha não era rosa._

_- Azul?_ – Insistiu com ar de deboche. – _Ah, preta..._

_- Fora daqui, Usui!_

A garota lançou contra ele o grampeador e assim que o viu saindo, debruçou-se na mesa e suspirou. Lentamente, começou a lembrar-se de um sonho que pensou em ter tido na noite que se passou... Sentiu-se envergonhada, todavia, admitiu para si mesma que sonhar que estava beijando Usui daquela forma lhe trazia uma sensação aprazível. Em seu sonho, ele parecia um príncipe, proferia coisas lindas, acariciava-a com candura. Realmente era um bom sonho e tal como um sonho, para ela, jamais se realizaria.  
No pátio da escola, após alguns minutos, Usui Takumi foi sentar-se em um banco de pedra, de lá, poderia olhar para a janela da sala do Conselho Estudantil. Sentiu um aperto no peito quando viu Misaki aparecer após alguns minutos, ela lhe parecia linda até mesmo com a expressão cansada que aparentava ter de longe.  
Para ele, foi melhor que a bebida tivesse feito com que Misaki se esquecesse do beijo que aconteceu entre eles no lado de fora do ginásio. Tudo o que mais queria no momento era que ela se lembrasse daquele ato como se fosse um sonho... Sonho que ele pretendia ter por muitas vezes também.


End file.
